The (Written) Adventures of the Void
by Silver4560
Summary: The weirdly epic story my friend and I came up with while riding the freaking bus I kid you not anyway I'm throwing out all the warnings minus sex scenes (Lemons? IDK) because 1 I can't nor want to write that and two we only implied not explained so yeah also some yuri no yaoi


**Ok to start off I haven't posted anything since like junior high now I'm in the 11** **th** **grade so how we grow I guess … anyway I like to believe that I have grown as a writer and storyteller I that time anyway the reason the title says the WRITTEN version of these events was while I rode on the bus in the 9** **th** **and 10** **th** **grade I talked to One kid his name (for the sake of privacy) was Thorin and for two years we lived our equally unreachable power fantasy's through these adventures so I decided to catalogue them now this is the lengthened version of this chapter and actually gives back story to my character (Silver) and his friendship with Rin now Read on I'll see you at the bottom.**

It all started in Japan to be totally correct Japan in the middle of a demon crisis I was a demon hunter at this point and I'd already seen some weird stuff, for example I'd seen my only friend Rin Okumura and his brother almost get sacrificed to summon the great king of demons himself Satan also Rin's Father.

Now where do I fit in technically I wasn't supposed to interfere sadly me being loyal to an effin' fault kind of took care of that inhibition so I jumped into help and got melted (not literally I have ice powers), but luckily (while I was unconscious everything resolve itself … mostly any way quick backstory I'm Silver the main (sort of) character this is the story of how I become one of the members of the Hall of Heroes in the Void.

I was in the middle of a sparring match with Rin when I noticed him standing right behind the referee in mostly back cloths but not trench coat with a fedora more black t-shirt with black shorts like a runner not a stalker, anyway while I noticed him I didn't acknowledge his presence see me and Rin have a code if there's someone suspicious we switch weapons see in sparring matches we use standard kendo practice swords but if we notice someone or something suspicious we bring out our actual weapons and powers Rin his awesome sword and blue flames and me my pretty cool (yes I made that pun) ice powers and regular bandoleer of throwing knives along with a standard knights short sword.

So we switched weapons and turned to look at the guy and when we looked to the side all we saw was the ref with a confused look, but not at us behind us. "Pretty neat code you two have there." The Mysterious man said "Sadly even if it worked you two wouldn't last 10 seconds against me." His voice was strange it wasn't arrogance or even confidence more knowing almost ALL knowing like he knew what I was about to say next well more like Rin because I was still in shock. "Oh, yeah wise guy why don't we prove that buddy." Now there's a saying in America (oh that's right I'm American so Silver's American little detail slipped my mind) 'know when to fold them' I knew just by this guys nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and general don't give a shit attitude that made want to turn tail sadly Rin wasn't having' it "C'mon Silver we can beat him." Oh Rin as I write this while your off … Wherever in Gehenna you are I wonder how you convinced me to say "Yeah we can." You must of drugged me with those blue flames and smoke inhalation any way we got into pretty good fighting stances and wher about to charge Mr. Mysterios until Rin and I were slammed to the ground by a enless white force emanating from the guy he started chuckling "eh ha ha ha you're the first recruits in a long time who tried to bum rush me most ask for a planning period or something." "Recruits?" I choke out now I was really confused along with being in pain. Then HE got confused "Yeah? … Oh crap didn't I mention?... No? Really!? Oh crap! I'm sorry guys usually I explain who I am before I start the recruitment fight, but hey you managed to impress me so your in!" He seemed excited he lifted the weight and Rin and I could breathe again. "In for what exactly?" Rin asked "Yeah. And who exactly are you." I continued. "Well first thing I'm Thrain the Void god." He said with almost a little reverence "WHAT?" so Rin's confused so am I, but I'm still in shock I guess the next statement didn't help either. "Yep and your my two recruits in this year's annual hero selection." The Void god started smiling and let me just say it's like staring into the abyss it felt like the smile was staring at ME. "Now let me show you the Hall" "The what?" Thrain smiled a little more "The Hall of Heroes" and then he sliced his hand in an almost blade like fashion right to lest and all Rin and I knew was whiteness.

 **Wow I wrote that that felt good now I should point out that Thorin and I had other stories before this one but this one is our most grandiose there will be cameos by other versions of us but I'll reference them by what series (whether that will be movie book or anime … Mostly anime) they were in for instance there's BE (Blue Exorcist) Silver and RWBY Silver (and yes we made a story where we were characters in RWBY yes we were both Faunus I might write that one maybe I don't know. Any way if you read this great also Thorin if your reading this send me and email at** silverakagodofice **K see ya**


End file.
